The present invention relates to the field of electronic hand-held football games. In co-pending Application Ser. No. 919,860 on an invention by the same inventor, a hand-held football game is described in which a multiplicity of defensive-player symbols enable blocking and passing to be simulated. In that game the operator manipulates buttons to control either all the players in tandem or one simulated receiver. Blocking, passing, kicking, and tackling are all simulated by this device, a simple hand-held electronic game.
It is an object of the present invention to provide similar features but permit simultaneous operation by two opposing operators. It is also an object of the present invention to allow different tactics to be employed by permitting the simulation of running and passing in the same play.